


Through the Hard Times, the Sad Times, and the Confused Times

by icandrawamoth



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Late at Night, Parent-Child Relationship, References to Illness, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras shows up at Combeferre's window late at night needing somewhere to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Hard Times, the Sad Times, and the Confused Times

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same verse as [Grief is Like the Ocean, Ebbing and Flowing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1758019), a few years before, but can be read alone.
> 
> Title from a quote by an unkown author.

The soft knock on Combeferre's window woke him up. A quick, groggy glance at the clock showed that it was nearly midnight. The sound came again, and he flicked on the lamp and looked, was startled to see Enjolras squatting on the roof outside the glass of his second story window.

He threw back his covers and crossed the room, sliding open the pane to whisper, "What are you doing?"

"I didn't want to call you and risk your phone going off and waking anyone else up," Enjolras answered softly.

He moved forward, and a frown creased Combeferre's face as the light hit him and he took in his friend's appearance. He looked tired, his eyes lined and sunken, usually-silky blonde hair mussed. Combeferre's heart jerked when he spotted what looked like tear tracks on his cheeks. 

"Come in," he said, taking Enjolras's hand and guiding him over the sill. "What is it, _mon ami_ , what's going on? What are you doing here?"

"It's my mom," Enjolras told him, voice hitching, and Combeferre's heart sank. "She's back in the hospital, and my dad's there, and everyone's saying this could be it, and I-" He broke off, pressing both hands to his face to stifle a sob. 

"Oh, Enjolras..." Unhesitatingly, he pulled the other boy into his arms. Enjolras crumpled against him, not even bothering to feign strength as he sometimes did, showing Combeferre how truly bad off he was. "I'm sorry. But that's not necessarily true. Doctors have been wrong before, and I know how strong your mom is."

Enjolras nodded against him, sniffling. "I know. And I hope so much that you're right... But I just couldn't stay at the hospital anymore. Everyone's there and it's just all these machines hooked up to her again, and I can't-" He choked back another sob and went on in a whisper, "Combeferre...that's not how I want to remember her."

"I understand." Combeferre held him tightly, one hand rubbing up and down his back gently, trying to convey as much comfort as he could through simple touch. "What can I do?"

Enjolras shook his head, pulling back a little to look up at him through the tangles of his hair. "I don't know. I went home and fed Marianne and was going to go to sleep, but I just...it was so quiet, and I kept thinking of what it would be like if she didn't come back this time. I didn't know where else to go.” And even softer, “I'm sorry for bothering you."

"You are _not_ bothering me," Combeferre told him. "You're my best friend. I'm always here for you, doesn't matter when or what for." He reached out to smooth his friend's hair, a tiny relieved smile blooming as Enjolras sighed and leaned into the touch. "You can always spend the night here," he went on gently. "You know that. You should have come right to the front door; my parents wouldn't have minded. I don’t need you falling and breaking you back trying to be secretive."

"I know. Your mom and dad are always so nice to me." He sighed, and it struck Combeferre again how tied he looked. "I didn't want to have to explain it to them, too."

"I understand. You didn't have to explain it to me if you didn't want to talk about it. I'm sorry, I won't ask you any more questions. Just tell me what you need, and I'll give it to you."

"I know," Enjolras said gratefully. "I really would appreciate if I could stay for the night, if you're sure your parents won't mind."

"Of course. You can find yourself some pajamas and get in bed. I'm gonna go tell then quick, just so they're not surprised in the morning, okay?"

"Okay." Enjolras was already shuffling toward the dresser.

Combeferre went to speak to his parents, returning a few minutes later. "Like I said, they understand. My mom wanted to come talk to you and give her consolation, but I said not to."

"Thank you," Enjolras said, sounding like he really meant it, as he climbed into bed. "I'll thank them in the morning."

"Are you going to school?" Combeferre asked as he got into bed beside him. It was a right squeeze with two teenage boys in the bed, but it wasn't he first time, and they had learned to manage. "I can run you home to get some clean clothes on the way, or I can drop you off back at the hospital."

"I don't know yet," Enjolras sighed. "It's not like I can not be there if-if-"

"You don't have to think about it now," Combeferre said, squeezing his arm reassuringly. "And if you do decide you want to go back there, I can come with if you want. Or not. It's your choice."

"I think I'd like that," Enjolras said, his lips curving up slightly. "I'll decide in the morning. Thank you."

"It's nothing. Sleep now, you need it." Combeferre switched off the light and slid down in the bed, hearing Enjolras sigh softly once again before moving down beside him. Combeferre scooted a little closer, knowing that mere proximity to his best friend always made him feel better, and Enjolras confirmed it by echoing the movement. 

Combeferre didn't know what was going to happen, but he knew that whatever it was, Enjolras was going to be okay, eventually. Enjolras was strong, too, and Combeferre would always be there to support him, even when he felt like he wasn't. 

The two boys fell asleep pressed close together, warm and content.


End file.
